yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 6: Wake Up Mr Ryoji
tumblr_ojdt45sfOF1vur2auo1_500.gif Dream, Dream Dreams. But what kind of dreams? Artemis, shot up, managed to get her and Tetsu both to safety, in her home away from the evils outside of Kasaihana city, rough first night for the Hero Tetsu Ryoji. Or is it? His mind swims in waves or rather seas of thoughts. A stranger comes to Artemis home, in hopes of patching the duo up, a Stranger who has been watching Tetsu for quite some time. Post 1 ( Game Master ) Artemis manages to get Tetsu and herself back to her home, the night was cold and their idea for a first date would be one for the history books that's for sure. Tetsu lie resting in a bed, tucked away in a deep sleep while Artemis would more than likely be working on hard at her own attempt at self-repairs after her own fatal shooting. Another in the distance had been watching them however and due to Artemis being in critical condition even her cybernetic sensory wouldn't catch there stalker. He watched from a distance, he'd been watching them for some time now actually. But, the time for watching was over. Now was the time for action. The man who had stalked them to this point had been in a heavy cloak that covered up the majority of his face, but a light, shining from the dark depths of his hood would. cloak_by_markothesketchguy.jpg He stood on a rooftop from a distance, it began to rain and flood the Kasaihana streets with its heavy husk of water. The man would close his eyes and as he did, Tetsu would begin to stir. He'd begin to see images, of a distant.. and far away future. I Tetsu_2.png Tetsu would've been laying down in a bed, naked mind you, with a cold rag over his head and his eyes closed shut. His brain had been severely injured and he would've been in a literal comatose state of being. He almost looked kind of sentimental in this state, with his face in a neutral state. He would've been submerged mentally in an endless sea of grey water, that no matter how hard he tried to swim through, he always seemed stuck in one spot. Alone, just drifting from wave to wave. However, the sea began to shift in its movement. For instance, the water became rough and restless and next thing he knew it was transformed into an odd and distorted vision of...himself. It was an image of what looked like himself, but older. Rougher around the edges, with some facial hair. Then there was another man there. He looked foreign. Dark skin, with black hair and gold eyes. He'd had this odd red light fuming from his body and Tetsu felt a smidge of fear being sent down his spine. arina_no_otachi___ryu_hoshi_x_jin_kazama_by_one_eyedwolf-d7re66g.jpg They were fighting, exchanging blows and shaking the very sand dunes they were fighting on, as their hits collided and sent waves that managed to reverse the tides of the ocean! The two of them stopped and he saw his older self-beginning to speak, and while it was muffled, Tetsu could make out himself saying something along the lines of "I will gladly play superhero anyway. You on the other hand should learn that not everyone in this world is as heartless as you are Tasanagi…at some point you’ve got to realize you’re still human too.” The dark-skinned male's golden eyes now began to turn a bright bloodied red before he uttered in return. "....I stopped being Human a long time ago Ryoji. The only way to cleanse this city, no this world. Is to destroy it completely....” Tetsu took in a hard breathe in the real world momentarily, before letting his breathing return to normal as he remained unconscious. At the same time, in the home of the Azure Devil, there would've been a knock on the door. It wasn't an odd time of day to get visitors, but all the same time, he would've been standing outside of the door wearing a black cloak. Had she chosen to open the door, she would've seen that the tall brooding figure wasn't that tall. In fact, he was like...5'3 and he looked hunched over almost. He held up his hand, palm out, and spoke with a raspy voice. ???: You got some change lil gurl? The figure tilted it's head a bit to peer inside, obviously looking for the brown haired male. He decided to play coy. ???: I'm also here to pick up my son. -points weakly with his opposite hand.- II Artemis would be in the corner of her apartment, the fluorescent lights glowing an enticing neon blue and giving the place a calming and buzzing feel. Her equipment was on this side of the 2 bedroom apartment, the cyborg connected up to a computer with a thick metal wire attached behind her neck. Her eyes glow a bright blue, her limbs slowly and surely healing up as the bullets lodged in her would finally fall out. There was whirling noises coming from her body as she fixed herself up and did a diagnosis to ensure nothing else was damaged. The brunette was laid out on her bed and hadn't moved an inch so she'd let him rest up considering the extensive damage to his head. He should have died but there was more to him than meets the eye. After some time had passed, she'd disconnect the wire from her person and stood up to make her way to the large window that made up a 1/3 of her place. Her place wasn't all that tidy, there were pizza boxes sprawled about the floor, soda cans and plates but nothing too hoarder like. A couple of dirty laundry here and there and some stacks of manga books and magazines of the latest weapons among playboy and playgirl. Vintage. The female was wearing boy shorts and a see through thin fabric shirt that hung off her shoulders with a clear view of her tits. Her gaze stared out at the nightlife before her, seemingly in a daze until someone knocked on her door. She found that very odd considering what it took to even get upstairs to this place. The location wasn't in an apartment complex, in fact it was inside of a small warehouse that stored all sorts of neon signs manufactored by a family owned company. Artemis had promised the owner she'd keep an eye on the merchandise to make sure thiefs didn't take anything and in exchange she could crash in the apartment upstairs. The cyborg opened the door slowly, uncaring if she was showing her breasts to a total stranger. Her hair was brushed out of her eyes that sized the person up and down as she let out a drawl of a purr, clearly interested in what this person had to say. Artemis: You're not my usual pizza guy... She flashed him an unsettling grin, leaning on the door frame and examining the male who'd decided it'd be smart to try his luck with her. He asks for change and for his son, Artemis simply keeping that carefree grin to her. Artemis: I'm sure you can see...I don't have any change on me...you're welcome to look for yourself, though. As for your 'son'. I'm curious how you knew where to find him. I mean, unless you had GPS on him but I'm pretty sure I would have found it after my very veeerryy extensive search of his body. For medical purposes, mind you. Purely medical. She wasn't annoyed about some strange man asking for her new brunette but she really didn't want to let just anybody into her home without good reason. Besides, she found him first! Finders Keepers. As she stayed leaned against the door frame, her hand rested on a sawed-off shotgun resting in her umbrella out of his sight. Artemis: So let's try this again. How can I help you? III In Tetsu's mind, it transistioned to a different point in time. He'd seen a young man who looked...just like him. And a girl. The name "Asami" ringing in his ears. That and the name "Densuke." Tetsu then began to see images of a giant...robot? It was as if he was observing events in his life that hadn't happened yet. Tetsu’s right fist looked like a super becan of blue light, similar to a star just before it explodes. It’s light could be seen shining brightly like a symbol of some form of hope. Tetsu would then strike the ground in front of him and seemingly nothing happened….until suddenly it would seem as if an earthquake had erupted in the city, as the ground begin to shake rapidly. Anyone around without proper footing would surely loose balance or even fall over. The buildings even seemed to rattle slightly, as the ground Beneath the mech LITERALLY began to crumble and collapse in on it’self…The mech would then find himself buried up to his upper parts, only leaving his arms, shoulders and head area free for any movement...Tetsu was watching himself seemingly do inhuman thinigs...but it didn't feel like a dream. The old man listened to the young and attractive blue haired girl speak, and all he could focus on was her exposed breast. The old man put his hands up and placed his fingertips together only to lower his head a bit, the shadow over his face becoming more ominous as the conversation continued. ???: Well if you must know, I just so happen to have had a very keen interest in the young man behind you. There was an incident in China not too long ago, about a random single man, infiltrating an Armada base camp and single handily detaining 3 prototype metahumans. -points- I need that boy in peak performing condition, and you as well. You seem to have patched up your body fairly well buuuuut you're still only at what? 80%? Even you need help....Artemis. The old man placed his hands behind his back. ???: I know alooooot of things, little miss shotgun. You've done very well making a name for yourself since you've been out of Colombia, haven't you? I mean no harm, I've actually come to aid you both. For a substantial fee. The old man would've raised his hands up and began wiggling his fingers in front of Artemis...breast. 5f5272866dc118b1234c8be6ddcd96df147808fb_hq.gif ''DICE ROLL EVENT 'This random man appears out of nowhere and not only claims to know about Tetsu and knows Artemis by name and pieces of her past. This might peak the blue haired girl's interest, but with her hand still on a shotgun and this old pervert possibly being a big fat liar looking to cop a feel, she might not be buying what he was selling. ''' 15 or higher: Artemis wouldn't be having his shit, more than quick enough to withdraw the shotgun and hold this man at gunpoint! She'd have the ultimate leverage to gain any form of information from him without him violating her lady bits and keeping him outside of her humble abode! BONUS: Should she get a 20, he would reveal himself to her by name and origin. 14-11: Artemis could draw her weapon, however, the man would've been quick enough to slide his finger right in front of the trigger, preventing her own finger from pulling it. Thus leaving the two of them at a standoff, where she may have had a gun pointed at him, but she was in no position to pull the trigger, forcing her to negotiate with words. 10-5: Artemis could attempt to draw the gun, but the old man's hand would've grabbed her wrist, pinning her arm and the gun in place, while his free hand slide up her top to grope her tit furiously, kneading the nipple between his old rough fingers like dough. He giggled hilariously while he'd felt this girl up, possibly annoying her but catching her attention to let him talk. 4-2: The man would've palmed Artemis in her gut before she could withdraw the weapon fully! Forcing her to the ground, and moving fast enough to mount the top of her in her own house hold! His fingers now furiously groping both of her bare breasts, while he cackled like a madman and would tell his tale after her reaction. 1: The same as the previous stipulation except his hard-on would've created a meaty bulge in his pants that would've caused his clothed meat to rest between her breast as he groped her breast senselessly and would give him more than enough time to babble and fondle her. d436676080c697a4e608a5ad45934095.png IV Artemis just stands there, relaxing her body language as she continued to grin even with him knowing she was holding on to a weapon. This guy was interesting her more by the second but it was time to stop playing coy and make the first move. Artemis: What can I say, when you're good at something don't do it for free. His fingers wiggle their way close to her breast but she was done with his little mystery play, lifting the shotgun out of the stand and shifting her arm to aim it at the old mans face! But she didn't get that far, the geezer moving faster than she anticipated and stopping her assault all together only to do one of his own! Her breast is heavily fondled and roughly so, the cyborg blinking at his bold moves and gazing down to watch his perverted actions, trying not to shiver at the special attention he gave her nipple. Now was not the time or the place...or was it....no, no it wasn't. Focus Artemis! Artemis: My my my, don't you know how to treat a lady. Ah... She dropped the shotgun, letting him see she wasn't going to fight back as she placed her palms against her face, wiggling in place and squealing in delight. Artemis: Careful now, your 'son' might catch us... V As Artemis began humoring this old man he would’ve begun to blush a bit more with his mouth opening up in a toothy grin. Well he only had what looked like three teeth, but none the less this old man just had his entire night made! The fact that she even humored him put a pep in his step but he quickly withdrew his hand and walked past her with his hands up in a defensive position. ???: Ahh what a lovely young lady. Mmm I like em young…but anyway Azure Demon I did not come here to harass you. I actually came here to help the both of you. The old man would’ve made his way over to the mechanism that Artemis was using to fix herself up. He took off his hood and popped his neck from side to side, revealing his looks to her. He had shaggy grey hair, a five o clock after shadow and weird goggles on that had these odd LED lights that seemed to coincide with the facial expressions he was making. He looked hollow, so skinny and so frail. Hoax.png He knelted down, wearing a long sleeve shirt that was much to big for him and baggy sweatpants that stopped right above his calves. He began pushing buttons on the machine in an attempt to help Artemis accelerate her healing process… In this same instance, after tampering with it, he’d begin to make his way over to Tetsu while speaking and rolling his sleeves up. ???: My name first of all is Hoax. That’s the name I earned during the war heh heh. But anyway, I could play the role of the ominous old man who comes in and tells you something obviously foreshadowing future events but I’m not here to do that. The old man now stands beside Tetsu’s bed and as he does, his clothes begin to ripple and wrinkle as if there was a wild wind erupting upon the surface of his body. To Artemis, she'd see this as a strange phenomenon, but that would be all she could gather form it. Tetsu’s body would’ve twitched in response, however…Artemis would’ve caught wind that this old man was more than he seemed. b641a4b3768afc58df61909a1a6068d3.gif His breathing slowed down...his shoulders moving up and then flowing down, as he took in one more deep breath; his belly popping out and protruding as if he'd just eaten a full meal as he'd prepped his next move towards the brown-haired boy. ???: Mmmm…he falls on the lighter side and I do not. This could be a huge risk, but I need this little man to prosper again. The old man raised his hand to the sky, all of that energy pouring into his right hand before he slammed it down on Tetsu’s chest! There was a silence afterward... ''ROLL EVENT CHANCE! '' The old man seemed to tinker with quite a few things inside of Artemis's safe house. But how effective was he? Was he the mysterious archetype he seemed to give off? or was he a Hoax like his name suggested? 15 or higher: Tetsu would've felt an odd invigorating rush push through his body! The shock of having a foreign force push through his very veins would've sent his body into LITERAL shock, forcing him to wake up while his body convulsed momentarily as if he were having a seizure! He'd feel massive aches in his muscles and nerves...but he'd be awake. He'd be awake and confused '' ''14-11: Tetsu would've felt this same jolt shoot through his body but it wouldn't wake him! He'd elapse from his coma for only a moment before laying back down to sleep and he'd begin snoring, signifying that he'd be out for probably the night but he'd return to the land of the waking by tomorrow morning at best. 10-5: Tetsu would've felt a small jolt, but it wouldn't cause his resting body to move. The old man would've removed his hand from his chest, shaking it and grunting with disappointment, warranting Artemis to ask some questions about what the hell he just did. Luckily, Tetsu should be okay within 24 hours of this moment. '' ''4-2: Tetsu would've simply inhaled harshly and exhaled softly, the old man cursing under his breathe, and shaking his head back and forth, grumbling some garbage about "light and dark don't mix after all" thought Tetsu would at least be close to recovering. '' ''1: Absolutely nothing happens and the old man scratches the top of his head looking a tad bit confused. '' ''As for Artemis... ''15 or higher: The old man would've literally upgraded her healing matrix machine! Given this, the recovery she got would've been a complete and total full one, fixing her back to her enhanced condition in only one night! The old man winking at her and giving her finger guns. '' ''14-11: The machine would've been in better condition now, giving Artemis a chance to heal much faster but not a full recovery. On the bright side, she'd be back in action by tomorrow at best. '' ''10-5: Artemis machine would've gotten a small boost, possibly giving her an upgrade in the future but for now, it wouldn't have done much but give her a 24-hour window from this very hour where she'd be feeling like herself again. '' ''4-2: The machine would've sparked, shutting off, but would come on again after a while at some point in the future. '' ''1: The machine would spark twice, before setting on fire, meaning Artemis would have to repair the machine herself. '' '' arty tetsu roll.png|Tetsu = 11 Artemis =8 '' V (Continued) Tetsu would've been having one last vision in his mind and this last one was a bit...confusing. He saw a diner, and he saw an envoy of black cars. In the distance were men on rooftops laying down, appearing as if they were scouting for something. Tetsu's field of view began to shift to what looked like an image of him...and a dark-haired male with black hair and gold eyes. They were both older in appearance, but the dark-skinned male was clean cut, and well dressed. Tetsu himself had a small scuff on his face, making up a beard and he wore a black un-armor shirt with a black vest on. The scene began to play out from the start... 5568866-1319273211-light.jpg “Gentlemen.” Tetsu nods and proceeds to walk in. He was strapped of course with his utility belt, and his modded Glock obviously. As Tetsu reached the table, however, he took off his belt, along with his gun and set them on the table, keeping only his watch on. Tetsu would place his arms on the table, and cross them at his hands, and locking his fingers together. “Long time no see Keyome. Enjoying that freedom pretty well isn't we?” Tetsu would laugh a bit at the situation. Then speak again. “What can I do for you “Mayor”? “Tch... wipe that stupid smile off your face...” the man watched as he placed his weapons down on the table. His eyes raising a bit at the belt. “...Is that a fucking Batman belt Ryoji..? Ah fuck it, forget I asked...” He sat up straight uncrossing his legs and doing the same that Ryoji did, crossing his fingers and eying the male before he leaned back. “ There... my weapons are on the table too..." He chuckles. " This is my city. If you disagree... I'll tell those District 3 pussies that I won't allow you to set up shop here with your fucking band of merry men... They'd have no choice but to listen to what I say... and they'd send your shit packing before you could say “Supercop.." Tetsu would've allowed his body to relax now. His muscles easing up and his breathing returning to a now normal pace as he began to snore very obnoxiously loudly. He looked like he was feeling better already but for now, he needed rest. As for Artemis, her machine would've been ready to at least patch her up and have her running in exactly one day. A hoax would've sighed loudly and begun patting his belly. Hoax: Well I'm glad I was able to help the both of you, but I don't need you quite just yet. -holds up a finger- Don't mind an old far like me, I'm just going to be keeping an eye on the both of you to make sure you're both in one working piece. Take care of my "son" for me, would you? -looks down at Tetsu before he cackles.- His brain injury healed an hour after it happened. I can tell you are a thrill seeker Artemis. If you're looking for excitement, then watching my boy is exactly what you need. The old man walks past Artemis, squeezing her buttcheek in his hand before cackling again. Hoax: Next time you'll have to pay me with something I can feel a little bit more. Huehuehue... VI Artemis watched him step into her domain, shutting the door and grinning when he started to mess with her monitors. He was handsy in all sorts of ways but she didn't bother stopping him, more curious as to what his intentions were. The more he talked the more she started to realize that having the brunette passed out on her bed was something that was meant to happen... Artemis: Heh I think I'd probably break your hip. She teased, eyeing his frail demeanor but she couldn't judge based off of looks alone. She followed him over to Tetsu, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him closely to see if whatever the old man did would be enough to wake up the brunette. She'd scanned his head but all she managed to do was make him comfortable. She didn't interrupt the old mans attempt, tilting her head and gazing at the ceiling until he was done. She hears Tetsu shift and quickly looks over to see if he'd wake. Nothing. But the snoring made her snicker a bit, standing back up and gesturing calmly. Artemis: Well he's not brain dead so that's an upside. I don't really like vague and mysterious old men coming into my home with eerie dialogue but I will admit you are the cutest creep so I'll forgive it. She jumps lightly when he grabs her ass, smacking his shoulder and urging him out with a grin. The door shuts softly and she stares at it for a moment, contemplating his words. Slowly she turns and heads back to Tetsu, climbing into the bed where the brunette snored and slept. She laid beside him, curling her leg with his and rubbing his chest like one would do to a lover. Artemis: I knew you were trouble. This is going to be so. much. fun... Category:Arc 1